A Steamy Detention:Aftershock
by ThePicturesqueSkyline
Summary: A sequel for a one-shot 'A Steamy Detention'. After what had happened inside the Disciplinary Committee Room the day before Chrome is trying very hard to shy away from the solitary prefect. But alas, the skylark won't easily let her get away.LIME.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: As the summary says and the title imply, this is a sequel for the crappy one-shot a made before which is 'A Steamy Detention' if you haven't read it yet and is planning to read this then it would be ideal to read it first. But I warn you, it _is _kind of crappy since that was nearly a year ago. (I might edit it if a sudden blast of being industrious hits me)

To those who had already read it, then you may continue.

* * *

It is already 8 in the morning according to the alarm clock on Chrome's bedside table. Usually, at this time, she would have already taken her breakfast and will probably take her bath. But today is not like most days. She is still under her covers, debating whether or not to go to school. She was very grateful when the Sun Arcobaleno decided to let Chrome transfer to Namimori Middle and she vowed that she will never ever be absent since that day. Even though she had a lot of catching up to the lessons from the start since they didn't really have classes on Kokuyo she still persevered and managed to pass the exams. So why do you ask, for whatever the reason she is cooped up in her room and going against her vow?

It is only because of a prefect named Hibari Kyoya.

Chrome recalled what happened the day before. She turned a bright tomato red as the truly embarrassing memories filled her head. She remembered all the kisses she and Hibari shared. And, unexpectedly she begins to desire for his touch more.

She shook her head. She shouldn't be thinking about that now since she can't live down the shame their little 'session' had caused her. Even up till now the Dino's voice rings in her ear.

_Flashback _

"Kyoya's more of a man than me!" Dino screamed as he dashed away from the scene.

Chrome got off of the prefect and ran after the Cavallone boss. Her clothes are in a mess as well as her hair but she still ran after the blonde.

The few students still inside the prefecture widened their eyes as the usually timid girl looked flushed and disheveled… as though… she was just making out with someone.

The girl stalled for a moment. Choosing what she should do—is it to chase after Dino and endure the intriguing stares a lot of students are giving her or to just flee, away from prying eyes and further embarrassment.

Chrome swallowed the fear, pushing it back deep into her system. She knows of a way to evade those eyes. She turned to a corner where no one can see her and activated a mist barrier around her—in order to be invisible so them. She slowly walked away from the hallway—careful to not be heard—and outside the school building. She deactivated her barrier as she frantically looked around her, looking for a yellow blotch of head.

Alas, she found the English teacher on the parking lot.

The blonde is desperately looking for his car key in his pockets. He stands near a red Ferrari that no regular teacher can ever afford.

"Dino-san…" She sprinted towards the man mentioned.

She is already out of breath halfway to the parking lot. It may be because of the chase or the supposedly make out session with Hibari—maybe both. And activation of her mist flames might have added to the exhaustion, albeit minutely. She is a good 50 yards away from him since she still has to pass through the baseball court to reach the parking lot.

Dino had not heard Chrome and finally he noticed that the key is already inserted at the keyhole of the car. Still depressed and oblivious to his name being called, Dino started the car and the engine roared as he accelerates—good thing Romario is already tailing him.

_End of Flashback_

She only buried herself more in her covers after her recollection of her failed attempt to explain to Dino. Still, she can't help think of what she should explain. It was really her fault that they kissed. If she hadn't just asked what 'making out' is then nothing would have happened. She did kiss Hibari first but it is only on the cheek. She also partly blames the prefect since he had been the one to initiate this 'making out' thing.

He kissed her full on the lips without hesitation and even…inserted his tongue in her mouth.

It was a weird feeling. It was her first time making out with someone and she didn't really expect that it would be with the solitary cloud guardian. Yet, she enjoyed that weird sensation and even dreamt of what could have happened if Kusakabe-san hadn't stepped mid way through the session. She is ashamed that her mind could create a scene like that while she is sleeping. Her heart beats heavily and more blood is being pumped out of her heart as her mind went towards Hibari Kyoya.

She cupped her blushing face at her thoughts. And she told herself that recalling her dream is a very bad thing to do. A normal teenage girl shouldn't think of that kind of thoughts, her conscience said. She slapped her cheeks a few times before her cell vibrates.

_To: Chrome_

_From: Reborn_

_Message: Ciaossu Chrome. If you don't attend class, I might accidentally tell Hibari your address._

_Choose wisely._

Chrome dropped her phone in shock. A look at her clock determined that she only has half an hour to get ready to school. She can't believe that the day when the Sun Arcobaleno will blackmail her had finally come. She immediately snatched her towel and showered in a blinding speed even though the water is as cold as ice. She went out the bath frantically drying her body.

18 minutes left.

It took her about 7 minutes to get dressed.

11 minutes left.

She took out 2 loaves of bread and promptly ate it as she dashed towards the school.

As soon as her shoe stepped on the entrance of Namimori Middle School the school bell rung.

She placed her hands on her knees—catching her breath. She is quite sure that as of this moment anyone caught loitering outside their respective classrooms will suffer severe consequences. And as of now she is one of those who might encounter Namimori's demon.

She does not bother to make a barrier out of her mist flames for she knows that Hibari will just see through the illusion. She and Mukuro had been alternating for the possession of the mist ring, and as luck would have it, this month is Mukuro's turn. She may have a chance to fool the prefect with an illusion if the mist ring was in her possession but with her raw power alone, it is deemed impossible.

Alas, she only got out of her crouching position and breathed deeply. _Let's just hope Lady Luck can spare me some luck._

_xXx_

Chrome had been surprised to find out that her call to Lady Luck had been answered. She is standing outside class 2-C and had not encountered the prefect on the way. She opened the door already expecting the slightly bewildered look her classmates always makes whenever someone is late and is lucky enough to not be bitten to death by Hibari Kyoya. Yes, she does feel lucky today.

…Or so she had thought.

As soon as the door swung into full view, Chrome did see a bewildered expression from her classmates—none of them are slouching or lazing around. All of them are sitting properly, rigidly. As though there are invisible pins that are going to prick them if they ever move a muscle. The students are not the only one. A look in front of her tells that the teacher, Nezu-sensei, is also incredibly nervous. He was not insulting the student who had fail and is not certainly bragging about the prestigious university he had graduated in. Her eye swept the whole room and abruptly stopped near the back where the man inside her mind all day (and night) long is sitting quietly.

She felt as though her heart will fail any minute now. Because there sitting on the back of the room is Hibari Kyoya.

* * *

A/N: Yes after almost a year I decided to make a sequel for 'A Steamy Detention'. And yes this is multi-chaptered since this authoress is lazy (as proven by the fact that it took almost a year to get her writing again). It may only be 3 chapters at most for also the same reason as the former statement. And have you guys noticed the change in my writing style? Did it improve or degraded? Please tell me :3

And as I hinted from the story, I _might_ (a big stress for the word might) make a lemon of 'Steamy Detention' where they were not interrupted xD

Well if I get motivated to write and if the audience (you) would also like to read it. Anyways Ciao~


	2. Chapter 2

Hibari Kyoya.

The man Chrome wouldn't want to see today or any other day of the week.

His black onyx eyes looked straight in her orb. She in return, broke the contact a second later. Face flushed.

Her classmates vary in expressions though. Most of the class seemed like they would gladly disappear at the moment. The only one not bothered at all was the Rain; he still has the goofy grin plastered upon his face. The Storm is silently fuming, he must be muttering about how Chrome is endangering Juudaime's safety. The Sky, although he is the leader, looked like he will pass out any minute from the string of events. A few facepalmed and most of the class prayed to Kami-sama that their room would stay intact. Because all of them believe that absolutely no one will be left unscathed once Hibari's principles were violated.

Nezu-sensei was horrified that someone will be tardy as of this moment. His face was pulled into a frown and his forehead all scrunched up. He thinks it would have been better if Chrome had been absent. He was in the brink of reprimanding the girl when he remembered they have a visitor. A look from the skylark and his muscles locked up in a second.

Hibari glared at the herbivorous teacher. "Continue."

That one word sent fear straight into their brains.

Nezu-sensei looked from Chrome and back to Hibari. He is aware of the slightly weird behavior of the prefect.

_He still haven't attacked that Dokuro for being late, just what is happening in this world._

The second glare Hibari sent to him unlocked his muscles from immobility. And he began to talk about their lesson for the day—The Animal Kingdom.

_How ironic it is that the carnivore of this school is listening to this lecture._

_xXx_

Once Nezu-sensei resumed the lesson, Chrome ventured to her seat. And midway she remembered just where her seat is.

_It is official. I have terrible luck. Out of 45 seats in this room, why must mine be just in front of Hibari-san?_

She don't know whether it is purely coincidental or on purpose, but one thing is sure—this will be a long hour.

_xXx_

Tsuna was horrified when he had entered the room and the class was unusually silent. Normally the girls will be in groups; gossiping or just having 'girl talks' while the boys fool around. But there was none of that. All of his classmates are on their proper seats and are pretending to study. A look at the back and all the pieces fell in together.

_Hibari-san_

Tsuna's eyes widened. He was already in the brink of screaming when Hibari spoke.

"Herbivore, shriek and I'll bite you to death"

Tsuna clamped his mouth shut and preceded towards his chair. There is still a minute before class starts and yet Tsuna can't wait for it to end.

Nezu-sensei entered the room, stopped in his tracks and resumed albeit nervously. Even if their science teacher is not the greatest person there is, all of them still felt a miniscule of pity for the old man. All of them had felt the glare Hibari had sent him when he stopped before. Yes, Hibari's glare is wide ranged. Like a radioactive gamma ray. Anyone within a mile can feel the after effect. Be warned.

Nezu-sensei placed his books on the desk, grabbed a chalk and began to write the contents of their lesson. Everyone dutifully copied them into their respective notebook; they are willing to do anything to direct their attention to anything other than the raven haired teenager at the back. They didn't even dare stop in case the glare scorching their backs earlier return.

Tsuna felt beads of sweat run down his body. He noticed that the glares they feel intensifies after quite some time and he wondered whether Hibari is looking (glaring) at all of them in turns.

Just when Nezu-sensei was already finished writing on the board, the door sled open. And Chrome entered into the classroom.

Tsuna widened his eyes and a second later he saw a white transparent thing floating from his mouth. He wondered maybe it is his soul. He hadn't noticed that Chrome was not present the moment he walked into the room. He is sure it was because he had noticed Hibari first and surprise and fear had overridden his senses. He took a deep breath in preparation for the upcoming chaos caused by Hibari and Chrome. And he thought that Mukuro was the only mist guardian capable of mayhem.

But it didn't come.

Hibari only told Nezu-sensei to continue and Chrome promptly sat in her chair.

He wondered if it was only his imagination but he hadn't felt the glares from Hibari ever since Chrome entered the room. He took his chances and stole a glance at the back. And what he saw horrified him more than the fact that Hibari is in their classroom.

It is the fact that Hibari was _smiling_ as he looked at the back of the person in front of him, smiling at Chrome Dokuro.

_xXx_

Chrome fidgets under the heavy stare Hibari is giving her. Well, her back actually but the pressure it does feels like he was right in front of her—staring at her very soul. Being in such a close proximity with the Hibari quickens her heart beat. Blood rushes into her face as she recalled the time when she straddled him. She can't believe that she was capable of such a feat. She placed her right hand just above her heart, feeling the pulse. It felt like someone is hammering inside of her because her heart hadn't been this troubled before. She closed her eyes in an attempt to get the cloud guardian out of her mind—though it had not worked.

None noticed Chrome's peculiar behavior because they were all focused on not directing Hibari's attention onto them especially now that the prefect isn't glaring holes into their cranium.

After an hour and an exchange of a teacher and still, Chrome feels Hibari's stare upon her. Her heart hadn't decreased in speed in the expanse of an hour. Chrome felt like her heartbeat is faster than a 200mph race cart in a tournament.

And after what feels like forever, the bell rung signaling the start of recess. The Language teacher happily bolted out of the classroom, and her classmates was only half a second late. No one dared to go back.

Chrome was going to get out of her seat when Hibari spoke.

"Herbivore…"

That one word made Chrome plop down into her chair again.

They were alone again. Just like yesterday in Hibari's office.

She blushed again by the thought.

Hibari got up and went to the side of her desk.

"…stand up"

Chrome obeyed but she ducked her head low, away from Hibari's piercing eyes.

She heard a grunt and a second later Hibari held her chin and forced her to look him straight in the eyes. She was speechless to find out he was smirking at her.

"Dokuro Chrome"

He uttered her name in a velvety voice unlike the gruff one he always uses—and Chrome found her insides melting from it. He took a step forwards and Chrome reciprocated by stepping back.

"You dare be late _thrice_ and still left unscathed, now what do we do to you?"

At every word Hibari uttered he took a step forward and Chrome reciprocated.

Chrome felt the wall meet her back "What?"

Hibari placed one of his hands on the wall, slightly trapping the violet haired teen.

He closed in, leaned until his lips graze Chrome's left ear. "A punishment, of course"

Before Chrome could fully grasp the situation, she gasped as Hibari licked her earlobe.

She placed her hand on his chest wanting to pull away but instead it clutched into the fabric of his uniform.

Hibari took her lips as his hand once again roamed her petite frame. Starting from her shoulders and going further down as the clock ticks by.

Chrome moaned into his mouth as their tongues battle for dominance. Hibari won but Chrome didn't mind as their lips separated and his mouth was traversing her neck. His hands cupped her butt and Chrome squirmed at the surprising action.

"H-Hibari-san!"

Chrome's sultry voice took Hibari's attention for a moment. He loved the way she said his name—he wants more.

He bit her neck, eliciting a moan from Chrome. Chrome was going to protest again when Hibari claimed her mouth once more.

He raised both her legs urging Chrome to wrap it around his waist. Chrome complied and their heated bodies were once overlapped, not leaving a single place between them.

Hibari pushed her more against the wall to keep her from falling as his hands barely touch her revealed milky long legs—teasing her.

"Hibari-san~, just ugh"

Chrome tried to form a coherent sentence but alas, the pleasure Hibari is giving her stops her from doing so. She always ends up moaning into his touch.

She also wrapped her arms around his neck to keep from falling as Hibari walked back into her desk. She placed Chrome on top of it as the school bell rung once again.

"We'll continue this at your detention, herbivore"

Still light-headed Chrome could only nod at Hibari as he walked away.

* * *

A/N: So…in a spur of inspiration I managed to write chapter 2 so fast. I thank **18Madison81 **and **neverexist25** for reviewing, thus making me inspired to write this chappie.

It might be also because I was planning the events for quite some time already but those two just urged me to write. Clap your hands for them! Haha xD

See, reviews makes authors write faster!

So…I introduced some lime again, haha. And yes the next chapter will also have one as well (But I believe It may be longer). But having Mukuro appear is quite bothersome, but I'll try. If you have some unique ideas as to how Mukuro could appear then please put it in a review or just pm me. Thanks

Thank you for following…

**uniquemangalover**

**18Madison81**

**VariaGuardians27**

**G27forever**

Thank you very much for putting this in your favorites…

**Yuuki12397**

**KatoKimeka-chan**

To the anonymous reviewer, **never exist25:**

There's your update. And I'm glad you found the first chap funny. And thank you very much for reviewing, I hope you'll still support this fic. And regarding about Muku-chan, well I'm having trouble trying to come up with a very unique and probable idea that fits with the story. (I don't like the whole connection with Chrome thing since in my head canon I believe that Mukuro and Chrome's connection had been cut off during the last arc on the manga)

Anyway, thanks to all that supports this story! If a lot of you reviewed I'll be more pumped up to write the next chapter and the lemon. Hehehehe

With lots of love,

ThePicturesqueSkyline


	3. Chapter 3

Hibari had long since been gone, leaving the female mist guardian alone in the classroom. Chrome can't still believe that Hibari had done what he did. But before she could ponder more about the cloud guardian Chrome woke up from her trance as she heard the ruckus outside.

"Is _he _still there?" Chrome is positive the one who spoke was Kurokawa Hana.

There was a short moment of silence before the same voice spoke again.

"Hey Dame-Tsuna, go find out"

As the words reached her ear, Chrome felt panic override her senses. She is sure she looked like a mess. She was smoothing out her uniform when the door opened. She immediately sat on her chair and ducked her head so that her boss won't notice her flaming cheeks.

Tsuna walked into the room and was quite surprised that Chrome was the only one inside. Most of the class thought that it is the worst case scenario—Hibari will be there until the end of classes. Thankfully they are wrong once again. Just like when they thought that Hibari will bite Chrome to death earlier that morning.

_Today is really full of surprises._

Though he doesn't know they will just keep coming.

Tsuna smiled. "Hey guys, Hibari-san's not here"

The proclamation caused the gang to cheer. They were jumping and pumping their hand in the air.

Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Kyoko and Hana entered the room after their celebration. They were the only ones that dared to see if the demon had left their den. The rest of their classmates decided to cut classes, and the teachers were very afraid about going inside class 2-C.

Against Chrome's will, they began to rearrange the chairs in a (passable) circle—hers included. They were very happy that there is no Kyoya Hibari present in this room and second of all, no teachers that will teach them. It was turning to be a good day for them, though the first two hours of school was hell.

Yamamoto placed his feet above the desk in front of him—oblivious that it was not his chair and he was dirtying the desk in the process. "It sure feels good to have a break from studies and from Hibari-san once in a while"

Gokudera clicked his tongue in disgust. "Baseball idiot don't you have any manners, we are in the presence of the Tenth!"

"Maa maa, even you do it sometimes Gokudera."

Gokudera couldn't deny that.

What followed was an awkward silence; no one is sure what to talk about.

Tsuna couldn't take the awkward aura and decided to introduce a topic. "Hey guys, what should we do? It's Algebra right now and I'm sure Higiragi-sensei won't be coming"

The supposed to be ice breaker was not effective. The silence still hung in the air.

Luckily after a moment, Hana started a conversation. Do you guys know the rumor going around lately?"

That caught everyone's attention. Everyone looked expectedly at Hana sans Chrome, though all of them are hanging for the words Hana will soon speak. It is a known fact in their class—and maybe their whole school—that Kurokawa Hana is a good informant.

"Well yesterday was the graduation rehearsal of the juniors so all of them stayed after class…" Hana looked at every one of them to see if they are paying attention. She was not disappointed. She purposely stared longer at Chrome, paying a good bit of her attention to see if the girl had caught on by now.

"…And they said that there was a junior who was chasing after Dino-sensei"

Chrome felt like she was electrocuted as her mind processed what Hana told them.

The others haven't noticed Chrome's action for they were too engaged with the words Hana said.

"Who will be chasing after Dino-san?" Tsuna verbally thought.

"That's not the most questionable thing. Because apparently the girl was breathless—though that may be understandable since she was running after someone but that is not the point—her hair was disheveled and her uniform all wrinkled…she was also heavily blushing… as though…"

"As though what?" Even Gokudera is impatient. He felt it was his duty to know about what happens around the Vongola Famiglia even its allied families.

All of them were looking expectantly at Hana; eyes wide—all of them except for Chrome.

Chrome placed the palm of her hands flat on her ears—wanting to block the words Hana will soon utter. She tightly closed her eyes, not wanting to see what her friend's reaction would be even though her mess of a hair blocks them quite successfully.

Hana felt pity for Chrome but she believes that she has to confirm the rumor. It is the perfect timing since the next class will be English—Dino-sensei's class.

"As though she was making out with someone"

The words hung in the air as all of the people listening to Hana blushed.

"W-Who is the girl" Kyoko nervously asked, curious.

Hana smirked. "You know her too well"

A lot of eyebrows rose.

"It's Chrome."

"!" Takeshi fell of his seat as all heads turn towards Chrome.

The girl felt the probing stares and finally lifted her head.

Everyone saw the heavy flush that sat on Chrome's cheeks. It's obvious the shy girl is very embarrassed.

None bothered to help Takeshi as all of the attention is focused at Chrome.

Hana didn't stop to dilly-dally and went straight to the point. "Did you make out with Dino-sensei?!"

…..

…Processing…

"W-What! N-No! I won't! Will nev-"

"So why were you chasing him? And what was the reason Hibari-san chose to take the seat behind you?"

Before Chrome could retort Hana began ranting again.

"My hypothesis (as well as the other third years) is you and Dino-sensei made out. Hibari caught the two of you .You are on probation and Hibari is specifically watching over you since this is a sensitive case"

All Chrome managed to do was to gape like a fish out of water. She can't believe that Hana could deduce something like that.

"Hiee! Chrome-chan I didn't know you like Dino-san!" The mafia boss was truthfully surprised. And that is saying something since this day had been a surprise one after another.

Yamamoto laughed awkwardly and only congratulated Chrome.

Kyoko was speechless and just squeezed Chrome's hand for a small comfort. For she knows Dino-sensei's fan girls will have their revenge.

Gokudera was shell shocked and haven't moved an inch ever since the revelation.

Hana still looked at Chrome with such determination that it could rival the Sun guardian.

Chrome sweatdropped. _Maybe that's why they ended up together when we visited the future._

As if on cue, Dino entered the room. He was going to greet the class when he realized they were only six people inside. Four of them were furiously blushing, one is lounging on the floor, and the last one looks like she will attack the purple haired teenager.

Dino immediately took their attention.

Takeshi sat up and smiled at Dino. "Good morning Dino-sensei"

All of them sweatdropped. Count on the rain guardian to smile even though the situation is awkward.

"Where are the others?" Dino looked at the attendance sheet. _Weird, all of them were present on the first two subjects yet they are absent right after recess ended._

"Everyone went home because they were afraid of Hibari-san. He was here during the first half of the morning classes." Yamamoto absent-mindedly told Dino.

Dino was (like everyone) surprised. Hibari wouldn't go to class even if his life depended on it.

And about Hibari… his head automatically turned towards Chrome.

Dino cleared his throat. "Chrome, can I talk to you alone for a bit"

Dino isn't sure but the glint in the eyes of the kid named Hana seemed to sparkle as soon as the sentence left his mouth.

Chrome was undecided but slowly stepped towards him. When she was in front of him, she nodded and trailed behind Dino as they left the room.

_xXx_

As soon as the doors closed, Hana stood up. "Looks like I'm right"

The dark haired girl was really proud that her guess was correct…or was it.

Gokudera looked at Tsuna, waiting for his boss's intuition.

Tsuna caught Gokudera's glance. "Something doesn't add up"

_xXx_

Dino led Chrome outside the room. He sincerely looked in her eye. "Chrome, I'm really happy that you and Kyoya are together." The blonde stifled a sob. "I mean, I think the two of you makes a great couple"

Chrome can only gape in the incredulity of the words flowing from Dino's mouth. She can't seem to find the ability to use her tongue at the moment.

Dino dabbed a handkerchief on his eyes. "Just take care of him." He turned to leave "And I think I should also go look for a girlfriend"

Chrome was frozen into place as Dino walked away.

She can't believe that the trouble she's in is in this degree.

Somehow, the seniors were thinking that she and the Cavallone boss are in a romantic relationship. Yet she knew that their speculations of her 'making out' with the blonde can't get any more false. Because the one she made out with is none other than Hibari Kyoya.

Based on the normal actions of the English teacher, Chrome is 100% sure that the man hadn't heard a word about the rumors going around the two of them.

Chrome gulped. Her friends might not believe her is she told them. And of course she believes Hibari would bite her and her friends if she did. There's only one logical way to solve this problem.

Although she is not really looking forward to the afterschool detention she will have again, it seemed like it will begin sooner than she thought.

_xXx_

Chrome knocked on the door once again for the second time this week. Just like last time, Hibari told her to come in. She did and she gazed upon the prefect sitting on his chair.

Hibari raised an eyebrow. "You're early herbivore"

Chrome blushed. She blamed her genes. "W-well I want to talk to you about something"

The skylark motioned for her to come closer. She complied.

"W-well there has been a talk around the third years…"

The man continued to read the paperwork in front of him as he listens.

"…about Dino-san and me making out…"

Hibari snapped his head towards the blushing Chrome. He stood up, toppling over his chair.

"So, you are confessing about your allegations?" Hibari's voice was dangerously low as he walks towards Chrome.

"W-what are you t-talki—" Chrome did not mange to finish the sentence as Hibari's glare shut her up.

"Let me set this clear Dokuro, you are _mine _and mine _alone_" Hibari said just before he pushed a kiss upon her.

The kiss was carnal and angry.

Chrome was surprised at the increased aggressiveness of the prefect.

He pushed his tongue inside of her mouth. He had both of his hands clutching her face—unwilling to let go. His tongue darted in and out, driving Chrome crazy. She can't form any coherent reply from Hibari's accusations as her mind clouded. Her eye became half-lidded.

"Hibari~~ Ung, Ah~"

At every move his tongue makes inside of her mouth there is a moan that comes out from the violet haired girl.

Hibari placed both of Chrome's legs at his waist, Chrome having done this earlier this day immediately complied and wrapped her arms around his neck in order to not fall. Hibari started to walk, and the next thing Chrome knew was that her back was pushed into something soft.

She opened her eyes and realized Hibari pushed the two of them at a couch. She never noticed the red sofa before.

But before Chrome could think more of the subject Hibari unbuttoned her uniform while his tongue distracts her from any thoughts. As soon as the Hibari had unbuttoned the last one, he pulled away from the kiss. He smirked in satisfaction about the effect he had on Chrome—especially the most erotic sight Chrome makes.

Her hair was out of her usual hairstyle and the short hair was splattered all over in different directions. She was still panting from the mind blowing kiss. Her lacy white bra exposed, and Hibari had to growl at the two high and big mounds he saw. His gaze was brought back from her face as she turned her head away simultaneous with her flush deepening. Hibari's smirk grew; the shy side of the girl turns him on even more.

He lifted a finger and placed it at the tip of one of the mounds.

Chrome felt a tingle go through her whole body.

Hibari started to move his finger and Chrome mewled into his touch. He was going too slowly that it left Chrome on edge, irritated, and full of need. As the girl's patience outgrew, she took both of his hands and placed them on top of her breasts, kneading. Hibari was in shock—never had he thought the girl would have the guts to do that. In that short moment of bafflement, Chrome lunged at Hibari—reversing their position. As of now, Chrome was on top and Hibari is at the bottom.

Her legs were on either side of him and he liked that she was sitting right on top of his 'thing'.

Chrome, still breathless, started to remove Hibari's shirt. "It's u-unfair if I'm the only one like this"

Her breathless voice and blushing face gets Hibari wondering as to how this girl can be so sexy yet at the same time so cute.

He was still groping her chest, and with little encouragement from Chrome—he began to move his palms in a circular motion. Chrome momentarily stopped undressing Hibari as she arched her back in pleasure. Sweat dripped from her forehead to her neck to her collarbone and then between the two covered valleys. Hibari trailed that particular drop with his eyes. He had to swallow thickly because his throat suddenly went dry.

He knows that if they continue both of them won't be able to hold back. There's too much sexual tension between them that with just a single kiss that gate that holds the tension back dissolves as the wave of desire comes crashing through them.

Hibari resigned to fate. He knows that the possibility that the female mist guardian being 'educated' about reproduction is close to nil. He sighed, and Chrome looked at him owlishly. He pulled at the Mist and connected his lips with hers—though this time the kiss was slow, and surprisingly sweet.

Chrome was caught off guard.

He pulled her into his arms, hugging her. His arm served as her pillow as Hibari tried to lull her to sleep—kissing and petting her forehead repeatedly.

"Sleep herbivore, but remember you are _my _herbivore"

And that was the last thing Chrome heard Hibari mutter as her she fell into a slumber.

* * *

Kusakabe Tetsuya was really wary of Hibari since the start of the day. He is sporting a bruised lip and a black eye because of what had happened yesterday. It was partly his fault for saying that he had delivered the last stack of paperwork when in fact it is a (not really meant) lie. So currently he was standing outside Kyoya's office. He knocked on the door this time, and when it only met silence Kusakabe decided to barge in.

He was expecting a napping raven haired teenager and he was not disappointed. However the blotch of purple hair beside black made him raise his eyebrows—though he failed to notice that the uniform of Hibari has its first few buttons open. He berated himself that he doesn't have his phone with him. He could have taken a photo of this incredibly rare moment.

It was a good thing that Chrome's body was turned towards Hibari as they cuddled together. If not well, a broken rib may be added to his injuries.

Kusakabe slowly made his way out of the room. After all, Kyo-san is a light sleeper.

_xXx_

_**The next day**_

Chrome felt really well rested though her stomach feels empty for some reason. Her bed was also smaller but comfortably warmer. She hugged a 'pillow' that emits the same warmness she is feeling. Though unlike any other pillow it somehow moved and also placed a part of it across her back.

_Wait! Pillows can't hug people!_

She opened her eyes only to meet white fabric.

_Weird I'm pretty sure I just changed my bed sheet to brown._

She raised her head and saw Hibari's sleeping face.

_Why is Hibari-san in my bed!_

She tried to remember what had happened prior to sleeping. She was sure that she talked to her friends, then to Dino-san then…she went to the Disciplinary Committee Room.

Realization struck Chrome. She and Hibari-san were 'making out' again for the third time.

She blushed but was mesmerized by the almost angelic face of Hibari. Well, the sleeping face that is. She raised a finger and brought it towards his right cheek. She pressed lightly and was quite delighted by the softness of it.

Just then Hibari's eyes snapped open—she had forgotten that he was a light sleeper—and she nearly fell over the narrow couch but Hibari fortunately wrapped his arms tightly around her. It was successful from saving Chrome from falling but their bodies were pressed tightly again together, chest to chest. And unsurprisingly their faces are only centimeters apart.

Chrome blushed. "G-good morning Hibari-san"

"Hn"

Even though that was only a single syllable and not even a word, Chrome felt strangely happy with this set-up.

Hibari seemed to also like this since he didn't loosen up his hold one bit and even tightened his hug.

Chrome hugged back. _I never thought that Hibari-san was the cuddly type._

There was a knock and Hibari immediately creased his forehead from the intrusion.

"Kyo-san, breakfast" Kusakabe opened the door a little bit and placed a meal for two on the small table just beside the door and left as swiftly as he came.

And as if on cue, Chrome's stomach rumbled. She cringed at the unladylike display but Hibari's face remained stoic. He unlocked his hold of her and sat up. As soon as her personal warmer left had she felt the coldness of the morning. Both of them stood up.

Hibari raised his eyebrows at Chrome and she thought he was questioning her about her stomach's rumbling earlier.

"I didn't have dinner _and _lunch yesterday"

Hibari seemed like he wanted to roll his eyes but thought better of it. He walked up to her and began to button up her uniform.

Chrome could only blush as she felt like a child once again. She did not absolutely notice her improper decorum earlier. As soon as Hibari was done with buttoning up Chrome's uniform he only smirked at her blushing face before he went towards the small table near the door.

He grabbed the hamburger, proceeded to eat it as he took the cup of coffee on his other hand. Chrome followed Hibari and was quite surprised that Kusakabe had prepared hot chocolate and pancakes for her. She felt her mouth water as the sweet aroma of chocolate fills her nose.

_I wonder how Kusakabe-san knew that chocolate is my favorite._

She did not ponder more of it because her stomach made the embarrassing noise again. She looked for a seat and a table in order to eat her breakfast; she was disappointed when the only desk in the room was already used by Hibari. She was going to go try her luck with the sofa but Hibari cleared his throat. Chrome stopped in her tracks and looked inquisitively at the prefect. Hibari motioned to Chrome to come closer and was pointing at his lap. Chrome does not have a clue until Hibari took his mug of chocolate and pancakes and placed it in front of him. Chrome was going to glare at him for stealing her breakfast when he lifted her and sat her between his thighs.

Chrome felt like a child again by the way Hibari is treating her.

Hibari remained silent as he took big bites on his burger. Chrome does not want to break the comfortable silence so she just ate her pancake silently.

The pancake was good, soft but not so chewy. She has to thank Kusakabe-san later. It would have been perfect if he had added maple syrup, because he only added butter.

Hibari seemed to notice her deep pondering and went to ask her.

Chrome, though still shy, told him that nothing is wrong. She doesn't want Hibari to think of her as ungrateful.

Hibari remained unconvinced "Tell me, herbivore"

Chrome was more focused on how Hibari's chest vibrates against her back whenever he speaks, so it was no doubt that the prefect was pissed when he repeated his statement once again. It was a good thing when Chrome snapped out of her reverie and fortunately managed to hear what he said. Chrome had no doubts that if she evaded this question then Hibari will just continue to milk the truth out of her with every method he can think up off. Chrome does not want a replay of the things they did yesterday this early in the morning so she blurted out her reason nervously.

"I'm j-just not used to eating pancakes without maple syrup…that's all"

Chrome closed her eyes, waiting for the reaction of the prefect.

Hibari noticed that Chrome hugged her shoulders closer to her, as though she wants to make herself disappear right at the moment.

Hibari shook his head at the unreasonable behavior of the girl—though it may look adorable but still herbivorous. He doesn't know why but since yesterday he was really attracted to this herbivorous creature. She was silent unlike the other herbivores around her, thus he can bear her company. He had even let her intrude his own personal bubble just like when they fell asleep at the couch and even right at the very moment he lets her intrude. It may be rude for him to say it but this girl has very little presence compared to anyone and maybe, just maybe, that was the reason he can tolerate her.

He paid no more thoughts about that particular topic and instead pulled out his phone and called Kusakabe. "Herbivore, bring maple syrup. Right now"

Chrome heard what he said and turned her body to him just as he ended the call. "Y-you don't have to do that. I'll eat." And as to demonstrate, she stuffed her mouth with pancakes.

It was an amusing sight.

Hibari unlocked his phone almost absent-mindedly as Chrome's cheeks almost burst out because of food. He pressed the camera icon and took a picture of Chrome.

Chrome heard a click from Hibari's phone. Her eyes widened and she blushed in an instant.

There was another click.

She looked defiantly at Hibari—unable to voice out his complaints as her mouth was stuffed. She chewed the food faster.

Another click.

Her face was entirely red by now and yet Hibari continued his barrage of taking photos while maintaining his poker face, yet she knows that behind that serious face—he was enjoying this.

She swallowed the last bit finally. "Hibari-san, stop that!" She pouted as the shots didn't stop.

She went to reach for the phone—he did stop taking photos—but his arm was longer than hers. She wants to delete those embarrassing pictures. She stood up to have leverage but Hibari only mimicked her. Jumping, Chrome remained unsuccessful.

Just when she was going to give up, a (fake) cough was heard.

It was Kusakabe.

"Kyo-san, here is the maple syrup" He placed the maple syrup at Hibari's desk. He maintained a stoic face but on the inside he was happy for their leader. _Kyo-san, Chrome-chan is a good choice. _

Chrome blushed. Hibari only grunted and watched his underling leave the room. He had let Chrome sit on his chair as he was already finished with his hamburger. He took his coffee and began to sip it as he browsed through the photos of Chrome. He hid a smile. He needs to save this on his computer.

But before that…he needs a shower. He is a little sweaty since he had not turned the AC on yesterday. He opened went to one of the filing cabinets and opened the last drawer. Inside, there was a towel and his usual garments. Of course his undergarment is also there.

He looked over at Chrome to see her finishing up her drink. She caught his gaze and blushed. And he remembered that Chrome also has to go take a shower. He won't allow her right now to leave Namimori Middle grounds. He might sound paranoid but he does not want Chrome to be linked to anyone anymore, especially since she mentioned that thing about the Bronco. And about that topic, they would have a long talk about that. After he took his shower.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the (kind of) late chapter. I attended a workshop about journalism for two days and it was 9 hours a day OTL. And guys, don't worry I haven't abandoned this fic. Haha.

And remember when I said it will be 3 chapters at most? Well it seemed like the 'plan' I made ahead in time collapsed again. So the next chapter is (most likely to be) the last chapter, but (still) no guarantees. I was going to merge it with this chapter but it was getting too long compared to my usual word count. This chapter alone is already over 4k words.

I'm sorry if Hibari is OOC, I just wanted to see Hibari and Chrome cuddling. And the matter about Dino would be cleared by the next chapter. But about Mukuro, I still can't find a way to fit him into the story

And is the steam already going out? If it is then please tell me so I can pump my head for ideas to make it steamier. ;)

And important announcement, I f I can't post the next chapter on the evening of May 26 (since it is already 26 here for 21 minutes) then, I'm sad to say but the next update would be at May 30 (at the very best possible outcome) since my family and I might be going to a very late summer vacation just before school starts again. If my uncle accepted to drive us then we'll be going to Baguio :D *does a happy dance*

Anyway thanks for the review _LoverforAnime, MayanMoonFlower, san134, VariaGuardians27, 18Madison8 _and_, Hikari Arisawa, _

Thank you for the follows and/or favorites _Fiichi,Thrill-Pair-All-The-Way,SecretTellNoLies, jp002,Ruyune, MafiaBossShadow, san13 4 _and_ LoverforAnime. _

_Respectfully yours,_

_ThePicturesqueSkyline_


	4. Chapter 4

Hibari was going to enter the bathroom when he caught Chrome's gaze. Just as usual, the girl blushed and averted her eyes a second later. Hibari smirked when an idea came into his mind. He had always been the one who is teased by the (dare he say it) cuteness of the girl. This time, he's going to change that.

He placed the towel on his desk, giving him an excuse to be near to Chrome. As a bonus, it also attracted her attention. Hibari smirked inside his head as he began to slowly unbutton his shirt. He watched Chrome as her red face turn a shade darker whenever he opens another button.

When he opened the fifth button, his toned abs was then seen by the female mist guardian. Chrome's palms instinctively went up to her face. But Hibari has to chuckle when the girl peeked through the gaps of her fingers.

And his chuckle—Chrome just melts when his deep voice vibrated through the room, into her ears and then settled at her stomach, disturbing the butterflies that soon went into frenzy.

But he did not stop there. He leaned into the table, eyes half-lidded and an arm outstretched towards Chrome. His thumb stopped just below her lips. She closed her eyes in anticipation but Hibari only retracted his hands after he swiped his thumb—though she will never admit that she wants him to kiss her.

She opened her eyes and had to blush more when Hibari's thumb is slightly covered with maple syrup. She touched the side of her lip and was stupefied to find out that there was some maple syrup (and probably also butter) that clings to her skin.

But Hibari's next action only made her body hotter. He brought his thumb near his mouth. And as his tongue darted outside, it sensually licked the maple syrup. His eyes were closed and his long and flexible tongue twirled around and around his thumb even though there was no syrup left anymore.

Chrome fidgeted at her seat. Somehow her body gets so hot just watching him do that. She gasped softly as his eyes opened—staring intensely at her, his eyes half lidded. Chrome can't help it. She let out a moan.

"Mm…mhh…"

Hibari only took that as a motivator; he took the bottle of maple syrup and placed some on his forefinger. Chrome could only huff as Hibari outstretched his finger towards her face. She took it into her mouth and she twirled her tongue around it just as what Hibari had done earlier, lapping and licking his forefinger dutifully.

By this point even Hibari had a light flush on his cheeks as he contained his moans.

After Chrome was done, she took out his finger and gave the skin a small bite.

Hibari growled then he poured the maple syrup at Chrome's neck as she yelped. He bent his upper body as he consumed the maple syrup, lapping at Chrome's flesh—leaving kisses and his marks as he did so.

Chrome felt like her bones turned to jelly and was glad that she was already sitting. She turned her neck to the other side in order for Hibari to cover more space. She ran her hands across his bare chest and it only urged Hibari to work faster, better.

Her heart is pounding inside her and it only screamed one thing—more body contact with Hibari.

Hibari looked like he was thinking of the same thing and entangled Chrome's legs above his hips as her arms unconsciously wrapped around his neck. He stood up and laid her on the desk.

He pressed his torso on hers and their joined body heat makes Chrome's mind hazy. She was already panting when his tongue flicked at her collarbone.

"Herbivore" his voice vibrated across her body—sending shivers through her spine.

He raised his body—distancing it from hers. Chrome almost mewled from the lost contact but had contained herself.

"Did you…" his finger ghosted above her uniform's buttons.

"Or did you not…" he licked her earlobe

"Make-out with…" he brought his lips near her ear

"…the stupid Bronco?" he stopped all he was doing and watched Chrome.

She was panting for breath, her chest heaving. She reached for his touch but Hibari only grabbed both of her wrists and placed it high above her head, restricting any movements.

"Hmm~….ungh~~….ah~"

She mewled more, like a cat in heat.

"Ah,I… d-didn't"

Hibari was not satisfied and his free hand began making invisible patterns at Chrome's torso—though he gave her breasts more attention.

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yes…I only do this w-with Hibari-san"

Hibari seemed pleased and stopped at his ministrations. He got off of the surprised and extremely disappointed girl.

Chrome got up into a seating position at his desk. Her eyes full of questions and exasperation.

Hibari only quirked an eyebrow but on the inside he was smirking. He is elated to find that he can have that much of an impact at the girl.

"I'm going to shower"

Hibari said that phrase as though it answers all of Chrome's unspoken questions.

"Do you also want to?"

Chrome blushed at Hibari's question. She can't possibly take a shower w-w-with…

"After me, of course" Hibari immediately supplied. He smirked when Chrome looked the most embarrassed he had seen as of now.

After Chrome nodded a yes, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Kusakabe came in carrying a bag. "It's your bag, Chrome-san"

Kusakabe did not dare to ask Kyoya why in the world is he half naked. While in the presence of a female no less.

Chrome was taken aback for a second before she grabbed her bag. "Thank you, Kusakabe-san—for the delicious pancakes and this."

"You are welcome. So, aren't you going home to freshen up Chrome-san?" Kusakabe was only curious, there was no hint of malice in that certain question though he seemed to rile up Hibari.

"Herbivore…" Hibari fixed his glare upon Kusakabe "…she agreed to shower here"

"…But what about change of clothes?"

Hibari did not miss a beat. "Go get her gym uniform"

"A-ano" Chrome decided to butt in "W-we just had gym the day before yesterday…so"

The two men immediately understood.

"M-maybe I should go home first…?"

As soon as Chrome finished the sentence Hibari's glare that was focused before on Kusakabe then turned to her.

"…or maybe not"

Hibari returned his attention on his secretary. "Herbivore, get her some clothes to change into as you bring her uniform to the laundry shop nearby. Do any means necessary."

Chrome looked at Hibari. She was clutching her skirt and is blushing furiously. "Wh-what about my…"

Hibari is perplexed "Your?"

She turned redder. "My…" she brought her lips closer to his ear "…undies"

Hibari had the shame to flush a bright red for a moment.

Kusakabe himself has an idea about what Chrome whispered across his leader's ear. And he will be damned if Hibari ordered him to purchase _those_. So in an attempt to evade the order, he left the room. He will look instead for clothes that will be used by Chrome-san.

_Wait, weren't there those old gym uniforms that were left untouched because the new one replaced them? Maybe I can have a look. _

_xXx_

Hibari only returned to earth when Chrome pulled his arm. He was going to berate her when she spoke.

"Kusakabe-san left the room"

Hibari sighed. It is too much for men…to shop for…female underwear. This time, and only this time will he let his secretary go. He still has an option left but he will need Chrome's consent first.

"Herbivore, is it okay for you…to wear…" he gulped "No underwear…for a while…as your clothes are being washed"

Chrome's eyebrows rose. She opened her mouth to speak but Hibari had beaten her to it.

"And no, I won't allow you to go home"

Even though Hibari trusts Chrome when she said that she did not make out with the Bronco, his primal instincts told him to not let the girl out of his sight.

Chrome knows that if she disagrees then she will most probably suffer a much dreaded situation. So she nodded, albeit weakly.

Hibari is not red in the face anymore but his body remains hot from the 'activity' the two of them made before and his thoughts running about a certain person's undergarments. He is intrigued, he knows for a fact that her bra is covered with white lace (thanks to their heated session yesterday) but he is not sure about her panties. They say that girls match their bra with their panties though Hibari is not sure if Chrome is amongst those girls. His brain suddenly invoked an image of Chrome only wearing white lacy underwear, brassiere excluded and his pulse sky rocketed in an instant.

It didn't help matters at all when Chrome walked towards him and looked up at him—her big eye inquisitive. She is not aware that she was flashing her cleavage on him.

Hibari found it hard to swallow at the moment. His hand instinctively cupped her face—his thumb caressing her eye patch. He broke the distance between them and kissed her. The kiss was soft and unhurried—starkly opposite as the emotions swirling upon him. He was containing himself. It was so early in the morning and he does not want to spend all of their energies upon making out.

But Chrome does not have the same thing in mind. She pressed her body closer to Hibari and deepened the kiss.

He broke the kiss a second later, leaving Chrome dissatisfied for the second time that morning.

"I'm going to shower" He desperately needs one.

Chrome frowned as he took his towel from the desk and entered the bathroom. It was the second time they kissed that morning and he was the one that ended both of it. She shook her head; she is beginning to get addicted to it.

A knock permeated the silence the second time around.

"Come in"

Kusakabe came in carrying a paper bag. "Chrome-san, these are the clothes I found." He gave the bag to Chrome, who thanked him immediately. He left just after he had fulfilled his task.

Now the silence returned. The sound of water hitting the ground was the only sound she can faintly hear. But a moment later and it stopped.

The door unlocked and Hibari came out of the bathroom. He was towel drying his hair as he walks. His chest is still kind of wet and it may be the reason as to why he is still not putting a shirt on.

Chrome may have been gaping because he was smirking when she came about her senses.

"Daydreaming are we?"

"N-no"

His eyes glanced at the paper bag and back to Chrome. He threw a fresh towel at her and pointed at the direction of the bathroom.

"Go"

Chrome's feet immediately went into action.

The bathroom's door closed and the sound of running water filled the room again.

After he dried both his hair and chest, he slipped into his shirt. He yawned as he was starting to be bored. So in order to thwart his boredom he grabbed the paper bag and took out its contents. Only two items fell out. And their size surprised Hibari. He was expecting jogging pants and a shirt. There was indeed a white shirt but he was definitely not expecting the next piece of apparel. It was what they had called 'gym shorts' if he recalled correctly but in his opinion it is more of an underwear than shorts because of it only covers little…and Chrome is going to wear it.

He rubbed his temple. He was sure this 'clothes' have been hidden inside the storage room for a very long time already ever since the student's parents revolted against this article of clothing. At that year a lot of high school boys were clearly disappointed. He has to 'speak' with his secretary about this.

_xXx_

Chrome shivered when her bare feet touched the tiles of Hibari's bathroom. Compared to the girls' restroom it was smaller—though that is reasonable since this is for private use only. But the utilities made up for the space. Just right into the corner was a shower with glass as doors. And surprisingly, there was also a bath tub—and it could comfortably accommodate two people in it. She stripped off of her clothing and debated as to where she will take a bath; the shower or the tub.

The bath tub will take quite a time to prepare since she will have to wait for it to be filled…so in the end she settled for the shower.

Upon opening the latch on the door of the shower, a wave of hot steam shot towards Chrome. In that moment, she realized that Hibari had taken the shower to bathe. She blushed at the thought that Hibari frequently uses this, and here she is going to shower in here as well. She stepped into the shower and the coldness of the tiles left her as she let hot water flow upon her.

She grabbed for the soap and inspected it. It was plain and had little to no fragrance. Very Hibari-esque.

She finished showering, located her towel and wrapped it around her. She was looking for her change of clothes when realization hit her straight to the face. She left it. She left it outside the bathroom.

She clenched her palms. She's such an idiot. She wrapped the towel tighter on her and walked near the door. She breathed deeply as to calm down her nervously beating heart. She turned the knob, and she immediately felt Hibari's eyes on her.

He was sitting in his chair, already doing his paperwork when Chrome walked into the room in only a towel. On the outside he maintained his calm façade but inside his mind, wild and downright dirty thoughts kept producing.

"H-Hibari-san the paper bag…you're clutching it"

Hibari looked at his hands and indeed he has the handle in his grip. He reached it out towards Chrome and she reached out for it also. Her action caused her towel to drop a little bit and Hibari's eyes became transfixed on the towel as her cleavage was revealed. His lack of attentiveness made his grip slack and the paper bag fell into the ground with a loud _thud._

Chrome remained oblivious at Hibari's behavior and instead, leaned her upper body to take possession of the paper bag. She had not known at that time that it has a very big effect on Hibari.

His hands twitched when Chrome leaned down, exposing her 'gifts'. And Hibari could honestly say they are not the small. He tried to avert his gaze but alas his head won't obey him. Thankfully Chrome is already straightening up. She returned to the bathroom. And when she came back did Hibari remember the strangely exposing piece of clothing inside the accursed paper bag.

The outfit was a few sizes too small for the mist guardian and it extremely hugged her figure tightly. Hibari had to plant his face on his desk to try to keep his promise that Chrome and he won't do any 'activities' this morning.

The ever so caring Chrome walked towards Hibari. "Hibari-san, are you okay?"

"I'm fine" He grumbled, his face still implanted at his desk.

"O-okay then, I'm just going to give my used clothes to Kusakabe-san."

"Hn"

What Hibari expected was the sound of the door opening and closing but instead the sound of a body falling down reached his ears. He straightened up and looked at the situation.

It seems like Chrome tripped causing the contents of the paper bag to scatter. Hibari sighed and was about the help Chrome up when he noticed something black that is placed in his desk. Hibari took the 'thing' and began to examine it.

Chrome had already seated upright when she noticed what Hibari was doing. Her eyes widened and her cheeks immediately flamed. "H-Hibari-san!"

Her cry distracted him from his musing and 'inspection'. He raised one of his eyebrows as though saying "What?"

Chrome stood up and snatched the 'thing' from Hibari—blushing as she did so. "T-that's my p-p-panties"

A small trail of blood flowed from Hibari's nose. He was wrong when he guessed that Chrome's undergarment would be all white. He had never expected it was black. Black lace. He turned his head away from Chrome…away from…temptation.

Though Chrome, being the innocent and forgiving person she is switched from being furious to being worried once she saw Hibari's 'wound'. She looked for a piece of cotton that could wipe the blood from trailing down his nose. Finding none, she took the lower left corner of her shirt and began to wipe it at the blood—gently as though she is afraid that she might irritate the 'wound' further.

The skylark on the other hand was quite surprised when Chrome's gentle hand began to clear away the blood that were running down his nose but she does know that she just made it worse. She was using the left corner of her shirt—raising it so that it could make contact with the blood. She was unaware of it but Hibari had a nice view of her white, lean torso. And little just a little bit, he can see more of what is under her shirt. He cursed that her brassiere is lying at the floor ever since the time she tripped—because right at this very moment he can see the underside of her plump breasts. He found it hard to swallow as another wave of blood went out from his nose.

Chrome panicked when more blood spilled out from Hibari's nose. She stopped momentarily—her left raising higher in the air as she bit her lip in worry.

Hibari would have closed his eyes from the 'great' view but his nerves just can't relay the message.

_No, I can't… I have to conserve my energy for today. If not, more paperwork will pile up._

"Hibari-san…are you okay?" During his internal struggle, Chrome was kneeling at his feet because she was discreetly trying to look inside Hibari's nose to see if there is any wound. So far she had not found any…

He looked at her caring eye but his male hormones instantly caused his eyes to turn from her eye to the shirt's neckline. The shirt was two sizes smaller than Chrome and her 'gifted' chest was pushed back by the white shirt, it looked as though the flesh is going to spew any minute now. And unfortunately to Hibari's promise he is looking directly overhead of those melons.

"I-I think it would be best if you lie down, Hibari-san"

His eyes focused into her pink, soft lips. He snapped out of his staring when Chrome tried to hoist him herself, pressing her body close to him. _Bad move. _Hibari believes that if this would go on he would be an anemic soon since Hibari can _feel_ the softness of her flesh as well as her succulent curves.

They were halfway towards the couch when Hibari can't take the heat his body is enduring—just trying _not _to ravage her right here and now. "Stop" He managed to say in a constricted voice, trying his best to control himself.

The girl did stop but the loss of velocity caused Hibari to plop down the floor. It is official, he's anemic. He tried to sit up, but alas the loss of blood form the string of events took quite a lot of blood from his circulatory system.

They said that heat is one of the main reasons why people get nosebleeds but Hibari did not know that heat generated from dirty thoughts could also be one of its causes.

He refused to let Chrome drag him towards the couch. Being (slightly) carried by a fragile, petite girl has already put a dent at his pride but being _dragged_ is on an entirely new level than that. So in the end he lies there on the carpeted floor of his office. Chrome looked like a giant from his point of view. But his eyes had focused more on her milky white long legs. And he knows first hand that they are much softer than they look. His eyes traversed them. His eyes will go higher and higher until it reached her 'too-short' shorts. She was looking ahead of him so her front is the one Hibari is seeing—the short, just like the t-shirt is too small for her. Hibari does not know how she had put it on but he put little of his mind into it as he wondered whether her ass would look tighter in them.

His curiosity was sated when Chrome left Hibari alone (after she wiped the blood from his face) to gather her clothes. He was not disappointed when Chrome crouched down to recover her garments. Her ass was round and full and in her current position his temperature went higher by about 2 degree Celsius.

"Chrome" he called for her.

_What are you doing? What about your promise to conserve energy? _The little bit left (since there never was much) of his rationality argued.

Chrome was alert and immediately rushed towards Hibari. She pounced on him. Her arms on the side of his shoulders and her legs were on the either side of his waist. She was, like always, unaware of the very provocative position they are in. She started running her hands all over him to check for anything wrong.

Hibari felt the temperature of the room to rise up significantly as her hands made contact with his flesh.

"Your very hot, Hibari-san"

_Oh fuck the promise_

He snaked his arms around her neck "I know" and he connected their lips.

It was the usual kiss from Hibari; carnal and hungry.

He did not want any distance between them as he explored every inch and cranny of her mouth.

Chrome was also surprised but did not go against it for she also yearned for it ever since the incident this morning.

Hibari rolled over to reverse their position—his pride could not have it to make Chrome the one on top for a long period of time. His hands immediately ran along the expanse of her legs as Chrome writhed and moaned underneath him.

"Hibari-san~"

His name being called by her only made his urges to increase tenfold.

He squeezed her plump butt as his tongue started making patterns on her neck.

Chrome was gasping for air by the time he bit her earlobe. "Mmh~"

She tugged at his shirt, sending a clear message to Hibari. Hibari positioned his hands above the first button but Chrome shook her head and took the buttons off him herself one by one—blushing as she did so. When she finished her task, she raked her nails at his toned and hard chest—making Hibari grunt like an animal from sheer pleasure. She continued running her hands all over him but once Hibari deemed Chrome had enough fun , he lunged at her lips once again as one of his hands trace invisible patterns at Chrome's breast. He palmed it and began to squeeze and grind it at the same time.

He was going to let his hands wander inside the shirt when the door opened

_xXx_

Kusakabe Tetsuya wanted to take a look as to whether or not Chrome is already finished with her bath. School will start for an hour and a half and the people at the Laundromat need about an hour to wash, dry and iron a whole set of uniform. So he turned to the door in front of him. He knocked but no one answered. He tried again and but still no voice permeated through the wooden door. One of eyebrows rose high up into his forehead. _What could possibly be happening behind this door?_

So to satisfy his curiosity he turned the knob and pushed. And he was rewarded by the sight of Kyo-san and Chrome-san kissing, their bodies not even a centimeter apart. They broke the kiss when they noticed his presence (which isn't a long time) and Kusakabe felt a horrible sense of déjà vu although the situation slightly varies.

Hibari, just like last time glared at him so intensely he was reminded as to how he had beaten him to a pulp. Kusakabe's bruises seemed to throb as though there were invisible tonfas that were attacking the purple blots on his skin again.

His eyes caught sight of the brown paper bag lying on the floor. He immediately grasped it and ran towards the school gate on top speed. Having run away only postpones the attack—but Kusakabe will take his chances.

_xXx_

Hibari glared at Kusakabe when he entered the room. Disrupting him and Chrome was definitely not fun. But it looked like his secretary learned a bit from last time and turned to leave them.

He looked over at Chrome. She was blushing from what he think is a mix of pleasure and embarrassment. He smirked "Now…where are we?"

Chrome's color intensified. "Y-you were kissing me"

He leaned closer to her. "Hn" He was about to take off her shirt when Chrome took his hands.

"W-wait"

Hibari was irritated but stopped from his 'exploration'

"Umm first, how can we c-clear the misunderstanding about the rumor Hibari-san?"

"I don't care about that" His tongue licked her neck in a slow and languid way.

She pulled away from him and pouted. "Then maybe I will just prove the rumor to be t-true and m-m-m-make-out with D-Dino-san"

Hibari stopped in his tracks. Just the thought of _his_ Chrome and the stupid Bronco kissing is enough for his blood (what was left of it) to boil.

He glared at Chrome "You wouldn't _dare_"

Chrome stood her ground "I m-m-might"

Hibari bit Chrome's neck—harshly. It left a very distinctive red mark on her neck—the sheer contrast in color can already draw your attention. It was no accident that he placed it at a position where practically everyone can see it, even when she is wearing her uniform.

"Dokuro, you are _mine _and mine _alone"_

Chrome only nodded. His unwavering stare made Chrome's heart beat faster coupled with the words he said it would be an understatement to say that she was smitten.

"I have a plan"

_xXx_

Tsuna went to class with dark circles under his eyes. They—Him, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Kyoko—went to look for Chrome till it was daybreak. Hana stubbornly refused to help and Reborn looked amused the whole time—as though the Sun Arcobaleno has a secret that only he knows.

It takes a lot of effort to keep his eyes open and getting into his seat was rather difficult. He kept bumping into the corners of the desks and almost sat at the wrong seat. The three other people he searched together with were earlier than him into getting to school. They already have their heads lying on their arms as they took a light nap. Tsuna plopped into his (this time proper) chair and was about to mimic the three when the T.V inside their room that only the principal uses during special occasions blared into life.

The first thing he saw was Hibari-san seating on his desk, his expression as stoic as ever but is his mind playing a trick on him from lack of sleep or is Hibari fuming.

"Herbivores"

That took everyone's attention. Even the three that were just sleeping went out of their trance—frightened that they heard the devil's voice nearby. All of them cringed at what Hibari could possibly say. Kurokawa Hana already has a note pad ready to take notes in.

"Starting from today, the Disciplinary Committee is having a new member. This person is my personal assistant"

A lot of eyebrows rose. _Who would probably accept a job to be Hibari-san's PA?_

Tsuna was going to doze off, seeing that it does not concern him in the slightest whether Hibari-san has a personal assistant or not but the next sentence caught his attention.

"It is Chrome Dokuro"

Tsuna immediately woke up—not even Reborn's supper bitter espresso can rival as to how much his nerves woke up in such a small period of time.

"And a lot of people's allegations about her and the teacher Dino is false and is just that, an allegation—just an accusation without proof"

Hibari turned his head to the left as though conversing with someone. After a non-verbal conversation (Tsuna is not sure how to translate Hibari's glares) a girl wearing a school uniform walked towards Hibari. She stood beside him, her blush ever so present. Her purple hair short and does not cover an unmistakable red mark on her neck.

Many did not miss that simple detail but a few voiced out their observations.

Hibari snaked his right arm around Chrome's waist as Chrome's blush deepened. Cue on the hysterical shout of "OMG!" from Hana. The students inside the room have the same level of disbelief that Hibari is (practically) hugging Chrome!

"Since Chrome Dokuro is _mine _and mine _alone_"

The live feed stopped and the T.V resumed to being just a blank display.

"H-Hiiieee!"

The unmistakable source of the scream from class 2-A resonated throughout the whole Namimori Middle.

_xXx_

The shriek even reached Hibari's office.

Hibari stood up from his seat and brandished his tonfas out into the open. "That herbivore…"

Chrome patted one of Hibari's shoulders. "Cut him some slack Hibari-san, I'll talk to him later" She smiled.

Hibari calmed down surprisingly and sat back onto his chair.

Chrome looked at the wall clock overhead. She still has five minutes left before the start of classes. It's plenty enough time to walk towards her room. After all, the personal assistant of the head prefect should not be late for her classes. Chrome herself was dumbfounded that Hibari called her as his personal assistant. He does not want to tell her directly but Chrome has an inkling that it was Hibari's way of claiming someone as their girlfriend, no matter how weird it is.

She shouldered her bag and bowed towards Hibari and Kusakabe as a form of good bye. Hibari made her promise to go back once class is over to 'fulfill her duties as his personal assistant'.

She can't believe that this mess all started with a single detention.

Omake

_After Class_

Chrome was sorting the paperwork into the important and unimportant file. Right at the moment, Hibari tasked her to sort them out as his 'personal assistant'. But Chrome was reminded of the first time he went inside this room and the first time they kissed. She blushed and as she pulls out a particular sheet of paper a weird feeling of déjà vu settled over her.

"Ne, Hibari-san…what's 'sex'?"

The ink pen Hibari was using had a dent on it as he tightly squeezed the poor piece of metal.

"Where…did you…here that?"

His voice was slightly strained and Chrome wondered whether it is a bad word or not.

To answer his question Chrome lifted a report with a photo attached. It was a report on vandalism and there right at the center with strikingly yellow color in big letter says 'Let's have sex'.

"Let's have sex…it says"

The ink pen was totally eradicated as Hibari's absolute strength killed it.

He placed his head on his palm… he has a weird feeling of déjà vu

No matter what may happen next Hibari is sure the one who vandalized that wall will have an excruciatingly painful punishment.

* * *

A/N:

Thank you for the reviews **Ficchii**,**NeitherSaneNorInsane **(I like your pen name :3), **18Madison81**, **SecretsTellNoLies**, **KhrFan**, **painxsmile**, **LoverForAnime**, **96bittersweetblackcat**, **san1343**,

Thank you for the favorite and/or follows **Sharii12**, **Cocopop55**, **annperez74**, **painxsmile**, **KagamineRin81**, **XShoujoX**,

For the anonymous reviewer **KhrFan**:

Wow, I'm glad you like this :3

But I prefer it to be called lime than lemon xD

Thanks for the review again

Okay heads up people. Since school just started I am sorry but I think I may only be able to update once a month once I started the lemony goodness fic.

I decided that I will make a lemon from every single chapter where Hibari and Chrome could possibly do 'it'. It will be an AU from this fic's universe (xD) where they were not interrupted. Every single thing detail where there could be a possibility of Chrome and Hibari doing it would be added to the story. So expect more chapters from the future fic than this. The tentative title is 'A Steamy Detention: Uninterrupted' yes I know very original…(sarcasm)

You can suggest a title if you want

And a question, do you want the omake to be continued into the next fic which is rated M or do you want the original question that is 'what is making out?' instead of 'what is sex?'

I'm going to put up a poll so the choice is over to you guys. Just go to my profile and vote ;)

And do you guys know that it is my birthday today? (As well as Mukuro and the Hitachiin twins and Itachi) Please leave a review to make this authoress happy on her birthday…pretty please? *puppy dog eyes*

And sorry if the fluffiness died...that's what school does to students...sucking out all of the happy and fluffy thoughts.

(Side note: How old do you think I am based from my writing style?)

_With lots of love,_

_ThePicturesqueSkyline_


End file.
